misadventures of the bone eater's well bk 1: ATLA
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: while Kagome and InuYasha are trying to get to Kagome's time the well accidentally brings them to the ATLA world!  what else could go wrong? Sukka, Kataang, Inu/Kag under reconstruction


**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or InuYasha otherwise they would have been longer**

"Now where are we wench!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome. "How should I know!" Kagome yelled

back. Suddenly they were frozen to two trees. "Who are you?" a girl in a blue dress with brown hair set

loose with two loops, tan skin, and blue eyes next to a boy with arrow tattoos and yellow and orange monk

clothing said deathly calm. "Kagome Higarashi and InuYasha." Kagome answered.

"Aang, stand back. They may be enemies." the girl told the boy. "Are you friends or foes? If you're foes you'll wish I had killed you." the girl said menacingly. Kagome gulped sensing the girl wasn't joking. "Friends." Kagome said relieved as they were unfrozen. "I suggest you don't double cross her. She's already threatened to kill me and I learned she almost killed a guy named Jet." a guy with a scar said.

"It's key to survival to keep Katara's trust. One step out of line and you could easily die. I suggest not harming Aang. I also suggest not hurting her. Are you from the Earth Kingdom? We have Toph Bei Fong also known as the Blind Bandit from the Earth Kingdom, Avatar Aang from the Air Nomads, Lady Katara and her brother Sokka from the South Pole, Sokka's girlfriend Suki from Kyoshi Island, and me, Fire Lord Zuko from the Fire Nation." the boy with the scar said. InuYasha's ears twitched. "Aang, are you sure you don't need another healing session?" Katara asked. "Yes, but you need to rest. Azula hit you hard and all this walking might reopen the wound. Also you've barely slept since the comet. Toph, can you make sure she doesn't come out?" Aang asked. "Sure." Toph said making a rock tent.

"Why was she put in there?" Kagome asked. "My sister hurt her badly. She has a gash as big as my fist on her side and burns everywhere including her face and legs. She was asleep for a month and died when she was hit but was brought back. We are going to Ba Sing Se to get my uncle then we're going to the North Pole for a healer." Zuko explained. "Zuko, do we have any food besides meat?" Aang asked. "Only some rice you can mix with water." Zuko answered. "I could heal her and give her other food." Kagome said.

She was lead into the tent where Katara was in rock restraints. "Toph! You need to let me out!" Katara yelled trying to get free. "No way Sugar Queen." Toph answered the pleading girl. "This is not good. We need baths, I need to wash the clothes and get food. Fruit for Momo, vegetarian food for Aang and I, and meat for the rest of us. We also need more clothes. Then we need to pack up. Sokka can't eat any more strange plants. Oh dear." Katara said franticly. "Hey Sugar Queen! Lighten up would ya." Toph said annoyed.

"Sorry about my little worried moment. Ever since I was little I've had to take care of my village and be the healer while Sokka tried to train our males into warriors which didn't work so well. I'm going to tell you each of our stories that I know." Katara said to Kagome. "When I was 8 Sokka and my mom was killed by the Fire Nation in a raid. They were looking for me, the last waterbender in the entire Southern Water Tribe but my mom told them she was the last one to protect me. Soon our dad and the other men of our tribe left to fight in the war so I took over as Sokka trained the others. Shortly after I found out I was the Avatress, the soul mate to the Avatar, master of all 4 elements. Aang was raised by monks and probably never met his parents. A monk named Gyatso was like his father. When Aang was 12 he was told he was the Avatar and was going to be separated from Gyatso so he ran away on his flying bison Appa and they were in an iceberg for 100 years until I freed him when I got angry at Sokka and started yelling and accidentally waterbending. I'm not sure what Suki's story is or Momo's. Zuko's mom

Ursa disappeared when he was young and he spoke out of turn during a war meeting so he had to fight his dad ex-Fire Lord Ozai but didn't so his dad gave him his scar and banished him. Toph was born blind in the most powerful and wealthy family in the Earth Kingdom. Her parents thought she was weak because she couldn't see and kept her a secret from the rest of the world. Badger moles taught her to earthbend by 'seeing' with her feet. She competed in tournaments where she was known as the Blind Bandit. She ended up running away to train Aang. Can you tell me about you're group if I'm not intruding?" Katara said. "Well, I'm from 500 years in the future and supply food for my group and am a priestess, I'm in fact the reincarnation of InuYasha's first love. I'm the only one who can sense the shards of the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of four souls. InuYasha's a half dog demon. His mom Izayoi was human and his father Inu no Taisho was a dog demon. His father died when he was born. When he was little villagers killed his mom because she was protecting him. Humans and demons despise half demons. From then on he was on his own until he met the priestess Kikyou but she was killed by a half demon named Naraku who when he was human was named Onigumo so her sister Kaede took over as the village priestess after Kikyou pinned InuYasha to a tree until I freed him. There's an orphan kitsune named Shippou who thinks of me and InuYasha as his adoptive parents. There's also Miroku a lecherous monk who asks every woman he sees to bear his children. Naraku cursed his family so everyone since his grandfather has a wind tunnel in their right hand which will eventually kill them until Naraku is dead. Then Miroku will lose the wind tunnel. Sango's a demon slayer. Her entire village and family were killed and Naraku enslaved her brother Kohaku after telling her everyone was killed by InuYasha so she would kill him. She has a two tailed cat demon named Kirara. Last is Myoga who's a flea demon. He runs whenever there's danger so we know when danger is going to come. He was friends with InuYasha's dad." Kagome said.

"We'll help you defeat Naraku. By the sounds of it you'll need all the help you can get." Katara said yawning. When Katara was asleep Kagome went to healing her. After two days Katara was completely healed. "You two stay at camp while I go into town for more clothes. There's a hot spring a few feet behind the waterfall that's behind Appa and Momo. You two need to fit in if you're to survive." Katara said walking to the little village down the hill. "What are your favorite colors?" Katara asked as she stopped walking and looked behind her.

"Green for me and red for InuYasha." Kagome said making Katara nod her head. "Hello Lady Katara. What may I do for you?" a shop keeper asked when she walked into his clothing shop. "I need clothes for my new friends. I'm sure I can find what I need." Katara said blushing at the attention the shop keeper named Shu gave her. She found a jade green wrap dress with a forest green sash across the middle and gold colored thread on the hem. Next she picked out a red outfit also trimmed with gold thread.

For herself she got a dress like the green one only in light and dark blue. She got green pants and a matching top for Toph which also had gold thread. For Suki she got a simple green outfit that resembled Katara's outfit when she was in the Fire Nation trying to fit in. Aang got a outfit like InuYasha's in orange and yellow. Zuko got the same outfit also in red while Sokka's version was blue.

Even though she had protested Katara bought her purchases for 1 copper piece. Next she got a bag to hold Sokka's sword and boomerang then food. She laughed at the fact the bag matched his outfit. After buying 8 cloaks and other head coverings she returned to camp. "How much meat did you get!" Sokka said jumping up from his seat on Appa's saddle.

"Is all you care about is meat?" Katara asked, eyebrows raised. "No, I also care about Suki and boomerang!" Sokka said. Suki did a face palm, Kagome had a sweat drop, InuYasha called him a baka under his breath, and the others sighed shaking their heads at his stupidity. Katara laid out the outfits for everyone to see. "Katara, each of them are beautiful!" Suki gushed holding up her outfit.

"Awesome! No dress!" Toph said knowing that because they were laid out on the ground so Toph could see. "Everyone gets a turn in the hot spring and then gets their new clothes. First is Toph." Katara said. Toph went to the hot spring grumbling and left her dirty clothes on the river bank for Katara to collect. After Toph was done in the hot spring and in her new clothes it was Sokka's turn, then Suki's, then Zuko's, then Aang's, then Kagome's, and finally Katara's. "Katara, can you also clean our clothes?" Kagome asked when she saw Katara put the clothes in a basket and head to the river.

"Of course! They're at the bottom of the basket. Aang's been teaching me airbending so the clothes will be dry soon." Katara said walking to the hot spring with two large pots big enough to fill the river in them which she planned to do after cleaning the clothes to take out the dirt and put it in the other pot but first she wanted to clean the hot spring. In a few minutes she had separated the dirt from the water and put the water back. Then she parted the water from the water fall and walked back out, her feet in the cool water of the river. She started scrubbing the dirt from all the clothes, earthbending and waterbending the dirt out of the water, then drying the clothes and folding them into the basket and walking back to camp. "Guys, how about we go to where Kagome and InuYasha are from?" Katara said when she got to camp.

Everyone agreed and started packing up camp to go to Feudal Japan. A well appeared that was big enough to fit Appa in. Just then Uncle came up and everyone went into the well. When they got out they were next to a school with a tree. "This isn't Feudal Japan." Kagome said.

**TBC…**


End file.
